Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After
Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After is a 242-page book, which contains several stories revolving around characters such as Lightning, Snow, Noel, Alyssa, and Yeul. As the title suggests, the book mainly covers loose ends within the plot of Final Fantasy XIII-2, and organizes the mysteries that have yet to be disclosed. The book was priced at ¥1,470 and was released on June 21, 2012, in Japan. The book was published in English by Yen Press on October 29, 2019. The book was also published in German (as Fragmente - Rückblick) by Panini on June 21, 2012. Lumen published Fragments Before, but Fragments After has not been officially translated into French. List of chapters *Ouvertura AF3: The year 3 AF, told from Yeul's perspective. *prayer & wish: The story of how Lightning becomes Etro's protector. *Intermezzo AF200: The story of the Yeul of 200 AF, and her meeting with Noel and Serah. *will & choice: The continuing story of Snow's journey to the Sunleth Waterscape in 300 AF, becoming a Pulse l'Cie once again. *Intermezzo AF400: The year 400 AF, told from Yeul's perspective. *back & reverse: The story of Alyssa fighting against her fate as a paradox. *memory & hope: The story of Noel's childhood with Yeul and Caius. *Intermezzo AF500: A story of Yeul's life as a seeress from her perspective. *Coda: A story told from the perspective of the "Chaos Yeul" of 500 AF. Additional information provided by the book Ouvertura AF3 *The Yeul of 3 AF is the "Yeul who liked to travel." Her first vision was of Lightning being swallowed by chaos after saving Cocoon, and her later visions are of Lightning fighting Caius in Valhalla. *Once Yeul learned how to speak or had a vision, she would have to walk the path of a seeress and live away from people. In Yeul's childhood, her family never spoke to her to delay her language acquisition so as to postpone this fate. She inevitably learns her first word when she overhears a voice yelling "mother" and is taken away by Caius shortly after. prayer & wish *The Eidolons that appear in Valhalla once belonged to other l'Cie. The numerous monsters scattered throughout Valhalla are Odin's subordinates. *Eidolons communicate with their masters through their thoughts. *Like Serah, Lightning first mistakes Mog for a stuffed toy. *During her duel with Mog, Lightning is reminded of a childhood memory of a boy that picked on Serah, and how Lightning made sure he never bothered Serah again. *Lightning remarks that Mog is similar to Hope in how she first viewed him as a hindrance but later saw him as an ally she could depend on. *On her way to Etro's temple, Lightning sees a vision of her future self as Etro's champion fighting against Caius. *It is suggested that certain creatures and Eidolons (except Bahamut) are forbidden from entering Etro's temple. *Etro created the rule that the weak should serve the strong. *Etro spilled her blood out of desperation to get her father Bhunivelze's attention. *When Lightning is made one with Etro, it is revealed that Etro saw Lightning and her friends as sinners for killing other people as l'Cie, regardless that they only killed in self-defense, as Etro cherishes every life. *Lindzei created mankind from Etro's blood, and the first human created was Yeul. Moreover, it is suggested that Lindzei made Yeul in Etro's image. *Upon entering Valhalla, Yeul's soul would never fade away unlike other souls and taking pity on her, Etro would send Yeul back to the Mortal Realm so she would not be lonely. It's also suggested that Yeul obtained the Eyes of Etro as a side-effect of being reborn. *It is suggested that fal'Cie might have an illusion of feeling emotions, but don't understand them, such as Etro sending Yeul back to be reborn out of love, but not seeing the suffering that she would cause Yeul to endure. *After Lightning chooses to stay in Valhalla, Caius appears behind her as an illusion, urging her to go home. Intermezzo AF200 *The Yeul of 200 AF is the "Yeul who liked flowers". Her first vision was of Cocoon falling in 500 AF and scattered crystal shards. In later visions, she saw Noel and Serah traveling through time together. *After hearing that Caius sought to punish them, Yeul took pity on them. *Yeul meets Serah and Noel in Oerba, and regrets telling Noel she is not the Yeul he knew. Now believing she can trust the pair, Yeul feels they could grant her wish of not having the Yeuls in the future see Cocoon fall. will & choice *Eden fell on Bodhum after Cocoon's fall, and the creatures from the Fifth Ark escaped into the city ruins. *Snow and the fal'Cie Cactuar are trapped in a time loop and witness events from different times and places in the future. *At Snow's request, Cactuar brands him a l'Cie and bestows him the Focus of finding Serah and fighting beside her in the battle against Chaos Bahamut. Intermezzo AF400 *The Yeul of 400 AF is the "Yeul who liked to sing". Her Eyes of Etro awakened at seven years old, said to be the longest time for a seeress. Her first vision had been filled with singing and of Hope standing before Cocoon's crystal pillar. The singing is emanating from the "daughters of the goddess", Fang and Vanille, within the pillar, but it cannot be heard by people's ears. *Seeing the strength in Hope's eyes, Yeul aspired to be strong like him. *She soon foresaw the Cie'th outbreak in Academia and her own death. Spurred on by Hope's courage, she calmly decides to go there and meet her fate of her own volition. back & reverse *Alyssa receives the Vagabond Artefact from Caius while sleeping with Hope in the time capsule. *After betraying Serah and Noel, Alyssa arranges for the duplicates in the Augusta Tower to kill Hope as an act of desperation to save herself from disappearing. *In the Augusta Tower's system, Hope finds a diary belonging to Alyssa, telling the events in the Bresha Ruins at 5 AF, revealing her hatred of the Pulse l'Cie for causing the Purge, how she came to hate Noel, Serah, and Hope for trying to kill her by fixing the timeline, and how she tries to stay alive by siding with Caius. *When Hope evades the duplicates, Alyssa tries to kill him herself but begins to disappear. *After Alyssa fades from existence, only a few people—including Hope—have vague memories of her. *In 500 AF, Alyssa is replaced by an Academy intern named Aina Stein, an implied descendant of her friend Nena Stein. memory & hope *Noel's grandmother explains to him that Yeul lives away from people so that they don't get tempted to use her power of foresight for evil, among other reasons. *The father of the Yeul of 700 AF died before she was born, and her mother was in confinement during childbirth. *Noel had been protective of Yeul since he was three years old, and he initially hated Caius when he arrived in his village. *Noel has three friends: a boy named Yanny, Yanny's cousin Rigo, and a girl named Natarle. *Caius saves Noel, Yeul, and Yanny from a Strigoi, causing Noel to aspire to become strong like him. *When Noel and his friends activate the Oracle Drive, they see a vision of Yeul in Oerba at 200 AF picking a white flower, and Caius fighting a Behemoth. *Noel begins training under Caius alongside Yanny. *A day before Yeul's birthday, Yanny goes hunting alone and doesn't return after a heated argument with Noel. *Noel's resentment towards Snow comes from Rigo, who dies from recklessly trying to stop an Adamantoise on his own. *After Noel's grandmother dies, he and Yeul live with Natarle's family. *After all the village adults pass away, Natarle gets gravely sick and dies as well, leaving Noel, Yeul and Caius the only ones left. *Noel alludes to Yanny in the Bresha Ruins in 5 AF, describing Yanny as someone who used him do all the dirty work. *Each time Yeul sees a vision, her life is sapped by the unseen realm. Intermezzo AF500 *The first vision of the Yeul of 500 AF was Noel alone at the end of the world and had a later vision of him with someone. *The Yeul of 500 AF saw herself as an "unwanted child", and therefore hated people and didn't trust anyone, including Caius. She feared how the words of a seeress could change time. *Seeing that Noel would soon be alone, Yeul wished for him to be happy. *Feeling she could trust him a little, Yeul asked Caius to let the last seeress at the end of the world live a normal life and be happy. Coda *This Yeul tries to stop Noel and Serah in their mission, knowing that it would result in death, suffering, and eternal darkness. Gallery FFXIII-2 Fragments After Hardcover.png|Book Cover Fragments After Prayer & Wish - Title.jpg|Cover page of "prayer & wish", Lightning's chapter. Releases ;Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After :Language: Japanese :Published by Square Enix :Published on :Pages: 242 :ISBN 978-4-7575-3650-0 ;Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragmente - Rückblick :Language: German :Published by Panini :Published on :Pages: 288 :ISBN 978-3-8332-2898-8 ;Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After :Language: English :Published by Yen Press :Published on :Pages: 224 :ISBN 978-1-9753-8238-4 See also *''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before'' *''Fragments After Translation Project Forum Thread'' External links * * * * *Brief summaries of the novel's chapters *Fan translations of the novel's chapters on Gamefaqs *Completed fan translation on mecorx's blog References Category:Books in the Lightning Saga Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2